


Letters to you

by PosieSparks



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Letters, i have no clue of what i'm doing, sad i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieSparks/pseuds/PosieSparks
Summary: Letters from Penelope to Josie after they broke up."It took me six months but it hurts less. I feel a little less broken and a little bit better. But something is still miss and I know that is the Josie shaped whole that I carved in my own heart.''





	1. Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> English is not my first language

‘’Do you remember how I used to write letters to my mom so I could deal with the pain of losing her? It was your idea back then and worked, so I decided to write for you too, so maybe I can deal with the pain of our break up.  
So, it’s been two months since that day and I feel so lost without you.  
I just wanted to say how sorry I am for breaking your heart and that if I could, I would take it all back. I would do better, I would be better to you and to myself.  
I hope that you’re doing better than I am and moving on with your life.  
Love, Penelope.’’

It has been two months since Penelope broke up with Josie and the most painful months of her life. She was a total mess without Josie.  
She started to drink almost every night, came home drunk with one night stands to try and feel the void in her chest it didn’t work but it was a distraction so she kept doing because it was better than the emptiness . Therefore, she drank, to forget Josie, to forget about her life, all the pain she caused to herself and the others.  
She didn’t talk to her friends anymore because they were Josie friends too but she missed them like hell. She really made a mess and had no idea how she could fix it or if could be fixed.  
Maybe one day if it was not too late.  
Maybe one day it would all be all right again but right now, she could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

“It has been three months, I had too much to drink again, and all the thoughts that I have been trying to forget came rushing back in.  
I cannot forget about you, I’m trying but I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to actually do it.  
All I can think about is you, how much I miss your face, your smile and the light in your eyes. How much I miss your touch and how you made me feel safe when I was scared after my nightmares. I miss your teddy bear hugs, your silly jokes and your stupid theories about the universe.  
I miss our late night talks when we talked about everything and nothing at all.  
I miss you and it hurts so much.  
I don’t go to our coffee shop anymore because I’m scared of seeing you and make thing harder for us. I miss our lunch breaks in there, how we always sat at the same booth and ate the same things every time and talked about our mornings or when I just sat there in silence and watched you typing in your notebook because you had so much work to do but didn’t want to miss our lunch together. I hope you’re still going there because it was one of your favorite places to write and had your favorite pastries.  
I hope that you are hurting less than I am.  
Love, Penelope”

Penelope did not remember writing the letter in the next morning.  
Three fucking months and her life was a mess still, she had to do something. She then remembered that Josie suggested that she should do therapy but Penelope was too scared of the thing in her own head, so she just ignored the idea. She was scared of opening up, of talking about her fears. Thought that she could deal with everything alone as always, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe that was one of the reasons they fought so much when Josie brought up their future in the final months of their relationship, maybe she should have followed Josie’s advice.  
Maybe therapy is a good place to start so she could do better in the future. Do better to herself and the people left in her life.  
In the next day, when she could actually think like a proper human being she was going to take her life back. She was Penelope Park, she was powerful, she did not wallow in self-pity, she could do better than this.  
No more drinking her weight in alcohol, no more one night stands. Enough is enough.  
It is time to get her shit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there are any mistakes.  
Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle, I cry easily. Suggestions, constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> My english sucks, so if there is any mistakes please let me know.  
I have all the others chapters written so I'll be posting maybe twice a week if I have the time.  
The next chapters will be longer and explain more about everything.  
Hope you liked.  
Have a great day :)
> 
> I don't really use twitter but if want to scream at me: @smol_human


End file.
